


Fruit Loops (Oikawa x fem.reader)

by usefullesbian



Series: Snacks and New Love (Oikawa x fem. Reader) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefullesbian/pseuds/usefullesbian
Summary: Her long distance boyfriend had cheated on her and now she just wanted to be in her feels. The last thing she needed was the captain of Aoba Johsai's volleyball club to walk in on her screaming her heart out to 2000s American pop songs while shoveling fruit loops down her throat.(Oikawa x fem. reader)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Snacks and New Love (Oikawa x fem. Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fruit Loops (Oikawa x fem.reader)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of second-hand embarrassment towards the middle but I promise it ends nicely.

It had been a bad week for y/n. An all around terrible few days.

“THE FUCKER CHEATED ON ME!” she screeched.

Her friend sitting next to her grimaced.

“He just straight up cheated on me, Tomomi-chan! I’ve only been gone a month!”

Tomomi could only sit there and let her new best friend rant about her shitty ex and her shitty week. The cluttered storage room that they were in seemed so explosive with the school’s newest third year pacing back and forth as a stream of expletives fell from her mouth. Poor y/n had moved into the city less than a month ago and she was already living in her own personal hell. Being dragged across the country away from friends and family to a new neighborhood and a new school was hard enough as is, but the piece of shit that dumped her just had to make it harder. 

“He can go suck a dick” Tomomi added.

There was a hellish gleam in y/n’s eyes as she whipped her head around. “YEAH, a huge warthog dick! He better choke on it and die.”

The ranting continued on for another 30 minutes with the two of them eagerly finding newer and more vulgar ways to insult the girl’s ex. 

“I bet he didn’t even wait a week before looking for a new girl to get cozy with”

“Considering how ugly he is, I’m shocked he was able to find someone at all”

“Yeah, no kidding. What did I ever see in him??”

“I don’t know girl but I feel bad for the poor chick who ended up with his ass”

“ Ha, she’s probably wondering how she ended up in bed with a warthog”

Tomomi looked up at her friend. “You’re really stuck on warthogs today, aren’t you?”

“I looked up ugly animals to compare him to on Wikipedia earlier and that one kinda stuck with me” she admitted sheepishly. 

With a sigh, y/n flopped down onto the ground next to Tomomi and they sat in silence. Tomomi glanced up at the old clock on the wall. “Shit, I have work in 20 minutes” she realized with annoyance.

Y/n raised an eyebrow, “On a Saturday?” 

“Yeah,” Tomomi grunted as she stood up, “Are you going to be okay on your own? I can try to call out sick if you need me to stay”

“No no no, that’s okay. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“If you’re still here after my shift, I’ll bring you a slice of cake from the cafe,” Tomomi said as she walked towards the exit. 

“Thank you!” y/n called but her friend had already shut the door.

Now she was alone. There was no one there, just her and her thoughts. And maybe a few custodians.

The school was always so empty on Saturdays, but it was almost haunting today. The only clubs that met on Saturdays had tournaments going on at the moment so the campus was even more empty than it normally was. The lack of students was oddly comforting to y/n. She was alone and there was no one to judge her as she pathetically seethed over a deadbeat boy that had broken her heart. _No one needs to see that,_ she thought.

Groaning, she stood up and headed towards the door. As she wandered the halls, her boundless anger towards her ex shifted to everything else that had screwed her over lately. 

There was the random crowd of squealing girls that had blocked the front entrance on Monday, causing her to be late to class. There was the good looking asshole who had spent several class periods begging her to borrow her English notes. There was the stuck up staff advisor that had roped her into managing the archery club. There were her parents who had forgotten to pick up her little brother, forcing her to ditch said club activities to go pick him up. Which then resulted in the archery club’s staff advisor tasking her with cleaning out the club’s storage room that weekend as punishment. And to top it all off, the calls from her friends from back home telling her about her boyfriend’s disgusting new pastime. Overall, not a fun week. 

Each blow to y/n’s mental health had been accumulating, festering, in her brain. Tomomi had only seen a fraction of the rage that had been building up. They honestly barely knew each other. It would have been incredibly unfair to burden her newest friend with that amount of concentrated wrath and teen angst. And ranting to a buddy could only do so much. 

Y/n stopped in front of a storage closet that she had shoved her stuff into earlier that day. With an unnecessary amount of flamboyance, she plucked a mini speaker and an absolutely massive box of Fruit Loops she had stolen from her pantry that morning out of her bag and shuffled back to the storage room. If she was going to be forced to do chores while on the verge of a breakdown, then she might as well vibe.

She ripped the door open with way too much force and marched in. Her frustration was reaching its boiling point as she set the speaker in the center of the room and opened one of her playlists. She pressed play and a cheesy American pop song about dying young and partying blasted through the tiny speaker system. Grabbing a broom, she began to mouth the words while sweeping the dusty old floor. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as the chaos that had been swirling around in her head all week finally came to the forefront.

\------

Wheels squeaked as the volleyball team’s bus pulled to a stop in front of the school. A horde of sweaty boys piled off of it and gathered around their coaches for a quick talk. The Aoba Johsai volleyball club had spent the day at a neighboring school; participating in practice games and other drills. The Inter-High Tournament was right around the corner and they had just wasted an entire day playing against teams that couldn’t be considered a challenge on any terms. That did very little to dent the stupid grin on Tooru Oikawa’s stupid face. 

“Great job today everyone” he said as he sent his teammates off with a cheerful smile.

He grabbed his bag and turned to follow them when a shoe came flying out of nowhere and smacked him in the back of the head. “Owwww,” he whined as loudly as he could.

He turned to face the culprit. “Why’d you do that?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “You said you’d helped me clean out the club room today, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. Was kinda hoping you’d forget though Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi grabbed the back of the boy’s jacket and dragged him towards the club room with Oikawa complaining the whole way there.

“Why do I have to help you with this? Couldn’t you ask someone else?”

“You’re the captain dumbass. And I doubt you have anything better to do today”

“That’s so mean Iwa-chan. You don’t know that, I might have a date to get ready for”

Iwazumi barked out a laugh as he opened the door to the room and pulled a sulking Oikawa inside. They set their bags down by the window and looked around at the mess the team had left behind. Old towels, sweaty shirts, week-old water bottles, and a random tennis ball were strewn across the floor. The ever-so dramatic captain groaned while his friend bent down and began to pick up all the junk. “Quit whining and help me Lazykawa”

The two of them spent several minutes piling all the crap in the corner of the room. It was impressive how much stuff one little room could hold. And how bad it could smell. “Hey, can you go grab some towels and the cleaning spray from that closet?” Iwaizumi asked.

“This one?”

“Yeah”

Oikawa rummaged through the closet and came out empty handed. “There aren’t any in here, Iwa-chan”

“Then go find some, there’s probably a janitor around here somewhere”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because if I leave you alone in here, you won’t get anything done”

Pouting, Oikawa shuffled out the door and wandered towards the main campus. He walked around, searching for someone who could direct him towards the necessary cleaning supplies. The school, however, was very much empty. No teachers, no classmates, no swarms of excited girls begging for pictures. It was kind of nice. But there was no time to enjoy it. If he didn’t head back fast enough, Iwaizumi would be pissed. 

He turned and walked towards the edge of the campus grounds where the other athletic clubs kept their equipment. It was his best bet at finding what he needed. 

He entered the area, he noticed a faint sound of music coming from one of the hallways. He grinned, thinking it was a teacher or a janitor. Oh, how lucky he was. 

Oikawa picked up his pace and closed in on where the music was coming from. The closer he got, he realized just how loud it really was. The noise reverberated down the hallways to a startling degree. He swore he could see the vibrations in the ceiling panels. _Whoever this is must be having one hell of a time_ , he thought.

He rounded a corner and finally found the source of the noise. From the depths of one of the clubs’ storage rooms came the unfamiliar music and a long, garbled screech. Oikawa flinched but curiosity moved him towards the door anyways. 

  
  


Peeking in, he saw the last thing he had been expecting. His classmate, angrier than he’d ever seen, having a full on mental breakdown to cheerful music with foreign lyrics. There was a broom abandoned on the floor next to her and she was hugging a giant box of colorful cereal to her chest. 

It was the girl from his english class. The only one of them that was completely fluent in the language. He had asked to borrow her notes earlier that week. All he had gotten from her were dirty looks. It took Oikawa a moment to realize she was singing along…just not very well. And she clearly couldn't give less of a shit. 

She was screaming along to whatever english pop song was blasting through the speakers. She wasn’t good but she seemed to know the words very well. Her face was beet red and her eyes were watery. Sweat covered her body and her hair was plastered to her face. Her screeching voice was only punctuated by mouthfuls of fruit loops. She looked almost drunk as she teetered around the room, clinging to a cereal box as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

The song faded out and there was a brief moment of silence, filled only by her heavy breathing when he noticed that he had been watching this chaos go down for several minutes.

The next song had already started and y/n had already resumed her mini concert. Oikawa had no clue what to do. He didn’t want to bother her. She clearly needed a moment or several to herself. But he also didn’t want to entirely abandon her. And she was probably the only one on school grounds that could get him the cleaning supplies he needed. _I’ll just wait for the end of this song and then I’ll knock and pretend I didn’t hear anything_ , he thought to himself as he leaned just a little too much on the door frame and stumbled head first into the room.

The whole world seemed to stop as the two of them made eye contact. 

They stared at each other, completely frozen in their tracks while the upbeat tempo of the song continued to shake the walls.

 _Oh shit this is bad,_ they thought.

  
  


Her brain went numb. The hot, really popular pretty boy from her class has just witnessed her at peak breakdown. _I am so fucked_.

Autopilot kicked in and she grabbed a handful of fruit loops out of the box in her arms. The resounding crunch that echoed as she put them in her mouth snapped them out of their panicked stupor.

Oikawa stammered out excuses while y/n reached over to pause the music with the cereal box still in her clutches. 

“Um, do you need something?” she asked as she stared at the wall next to her. She didn’t mean to sound rude, but this was the last thing she needed. The whole school would know about this by Monday. Yet another thing to add to the list of shitty things that had happened that week.

Oikawa ran his hand through the hair on the back of his neck, “I- uh, yeah, umm…”

What the hell was he supposed to say. He couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t seen anything. 

They made eye contact again and y/n raised an eyebrow. She was expecting some sort of flirtatious mockery, not for him to be as flustered as she was.

He took a small breath. “Are you okay?” he asked with an awkward smile.

Never ask someone who’s clearly on the verge of tears if they're okay unless prepared to deal with the aftermath.

Oikawa was not prepared to deal with the aftermath.

Whatever floodgates had been holding back y/n’s tears all week finally broke. Crumpling like a doll onto the floor, she started to cry into the cereal box that she was still holding onto for dear life. It wasn’t loud, full body sob. It wasn’t noisy at all. Her cries were muted and soft and…unnerving.

Oikawa’s eyes bulged and he frantically waved his arms around. He kneeled down across from y/n, but had no idea what to do. All of his previous relationships with girls had not prepared him for something like this. He had opened his mouth to say something when he heard the tiniest, softest “sorry” whispered from behind the cardboard.

He froze. She untucked her head and placed her chin on top of the box. “I’m sorry” she repeated.

He frowned and shifted so that he was sitting on the floor across from her. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to a soon-to-be annoyed Iwaizumi before turning back to face her. 

“What happened?”

“Bad week” was the only answer she offered.

His frown deepened. He barely knew her but the whole situation was bugging him. A part of him wanted to leave it at that and avoid further embarrassment for the two of them. But the need to help the person in front of him overwhelmed that desire. “Anything specific?” he coaxed.

A small spark glinted in her watery eyes as she looked up. In what felt like seconds, she listed everything that had happened in rapidfire succession. Oikawa’s head spun a bit as he tried to catch everything she was saying. She rattled off something about her brother and paused abruptly. “And… ” she bit her lip, “My boyfriend cheated on me.”

Oikawa’s eyes softened. _Ah. That makes a lot of sense,_ he thought to himself.

He reached out and gently pulled the fruit loops out of her hands while inwardly cursing the mockingly happy toucan that decorated the front of the box. With a gentle hand, he patted her head softly. 

“I know the feeling. It sucks” he said with a quiet smile.

Y/n’s brow shot up as she looked him dead in the eye. “Someone cheated on _you_??”

The shock was completely genuine. She didn’t think anyone was be dumb or blind enough to cheat on _the_ Tooru Oikawa. His pretty face twisted into a small grimace. “Yeah, last year.”

“They must’ve been pretty stupid”

Oikawa let out an amused snort. A minute passed and the silence grew. The tension that was once there had mostly dissipated. 

“I bet you didn’t throw a hissy fit though… “ she muttered.

He stared at the floor and bit his tongue. He totally did. But no one, not even Iwa-chan knew about that. He had barely mentioned the reason they had broken up to anyone. No one needed to know how poorly he had taken the betrayal. 

Though, maybe he’d tell her someday. Out of everybody he knew, y/n would likely be the most understanding of it.

He reached out and patted her head again. It was kind of nice to just pet the top of her hair softly. Without really thinking, she reached up and placed her hand on top of his. She closed her eyes and they sat like that in silence for a while. Her tears finally stopped and her breathing had evened out. Her face and eyes were still red and tearstained, but all the bitterness she had been holding onto had mostly faded away. 

  
  
  


A small buzz from her phone interrupted the moment. With a heavy hand, she pulled her phone closer to her. A message from Tomomi lit up the screen. With a sigh, y/n reluctantly stood up. “My friend is here to pick me up”

She grabbed the fruit loops and her bag before turning to the boy next to her. There was a small, genuine smile on her face that hadn’t been there for days. Looking at Oikawa, she saw that he had a soft, maybe compassionate, look in his eyes that she had never really noticed before. Maybe he wasn’t a complete asshole.

They walked out of the storage room down the hallway. She waved and turned to leave the school grounds. “Wait, hold on one sec” he yelled after her.

Digging around in his pockets, he pulled out a sticky note and a pen. With a quick scribble, he wrote down his phone number and handed it to her.

“Call me if you ever want to talk to someone about it. Okay, y/n-chan?”

She paused for a moment before reaching out to accept the sticky note. She stared down at it before putting it into her bag. “I hope you don’t come to regret that offer” she said with a sheepish grin.

And with that, they parted ways, each headed towards their waiting friend. Oikawa had almost reached the club room when he felt his phone buzz. There on the screen was a message from an unsaved number.

_Thank you_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bonus:**

“You forgot the towels didn’t you, dumbass?”

“Oops” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me dancing alone at 3am to old kesha songs with a box of cereal.\
> 
> Also might make this a mini series but who knows.


End file.
